Whistle
by Gohanroxme
Summary: He glanced at his blue-haired girlfriend again, noticing her dispirited expression and the slight pout of her lips. Her lips of which she just could not get to achieve the exact, whistle shape. ...Her lips, soft, full and pleasantly pink and... And hmmm, he'd thought of something rather neat... In which Gray teaches Juvia how to whistle. With a kiss. Oneshot.


Whistle: Gray/Juvia: Gray teaches Juvia how to whistle. With a kiss.

_A/N: Music is such an inspiration: got this idea after listening to Flo Rida. R&R! XD_

**Disclaimer: **_**Fairy Tail**_** will only be mine when pigs start flying . . . .**

"Gray-sama . . . is mimicking the birds . . . ."

He glanced up at her from listening to the chattering of woodland animals, somewhat startled, as he closed his mouth. He hadn't even been aware that he'd been whistling until she had made that statement from beside him.

"What, whistling?"

"Yes." She scooted closer to him from their seat under a tree, scrutinizing his lips. "It was such a pretty sound . . . ."

He blinked at her, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Can't you do it?"

She appeared embarrassed. "U-Um . . . Juvia would like to . . . ."

He stared at her, gobsmacked. She couldn't whistle? Gray wasn't normally a musical person, but whistling was sort of part of his everyday life . . . after he was working, when he was pretending to be casual, sometimes in his cold showers . . . . Whistling was like . . . losing his clothes all the time, only not as excessive.

And Juvia couldn't whistle?

She seemed to notice his astonished expression, as she flushed a bright red, shyly coiling her finger around a lock of her hair. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, so he quickly clamped his teeth together, running his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry."

He was already aware that she was a very forgiving person when it came to him, as she'd instantly brightened, leaning her back against his shoulder. "Juvia accepts Gray-sama's apology!"

That was always good to hear, even when he was expecting it.

And then they sat in silence for awhile, their ears tuned into the sound of rustling leaves and cheeping birds until Juvia asked him, "Would Gray-sama whistle for Juvia again?"

He grinned at her request before blowing a random tune that he'd picked up from somewhere, but had taken to, and when she'd giggled, he'd figured that she knew that melody as well.

He nudged her gently, turning to her with a wink. "How was that?"

He was met with a thoughtful smile. "Juvia could see Gray-sama as a one-man-band."

His eyes rolled lightheartedly at her imagination. "I'm not _that_ good."

She gave him a playful shove and told him, "Gray-sama is such a modest person."

He snorted. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. In fact," she inched closer, peering up at him through lowered eyelashes with an innocent beam, "Juvia is sure that Gray-sama is so good, he could teach her to whistle all by himself."

He glanced down at her with a curious squint. Of course. He'd never known a girl who didn't use compliments (though he was always complimented by her) as covers for ulterior motives.

"You want me to teach you to whistle?" How did one do that, exactly?

"Oh, yes, please, Gray-sama!" She clasped her hands together, blue eyes gleaming with an enthusiasm that took him aback. "Juvia would really love to make music with Gray-sama! That way, they could do duets and be a _two_-man band, performing at concerts and making albums!"

_There her dramatic imagination went again . . . ._

He scratched his head with one finger, slightly amused. "Whistling ain't _that_ much of a deal, really . . . ."

Her index finger rested charmingly on her lower lip. "Then Gray-sama could teach Juvia?"

He took a sideways glimpse at her again, once more wondering how, if he actually accepted, he should come about that.

"Uhhh," The more he came to love her, the more the pleading gazes she gave him appeared to be his kryptonite, "sure?"

She practically threw herself onto him with squeal, despite that they were right beside each other, causing him to inhale her aquatic scent, an aroma that he could get drunk on. "Juvia is so grateful, Gray-sama, honestly."

And then, when she'd sat back and looked up at him expectantly, he hadn't a clue what to say, much less, do next. He could only start awkwardly, "Yeah, so, you wanna start now?"

She replied cheerfully, "Well, of _course_, Gray-sama. The sooner our musical careers hit off, the better."

He could've sighed right about then, but instead, he thought for a moment before saying, "Step One, I guess, is to form your lips into an O shape."

The water mage nodded vigorously, following his instructions keenly, her lips forming the most perfect O form. It was rather cute, like some kind of surprised expression.

He nearly chuckled. "Step Two: blow." Yep. Right down to business.

Her mouth dropped the shape as she lifted a confused eyebrow. "That's all?"

"I _told_ you with wasn't nothing _major_."

She blew, and as soon as the cool air reached his face and shifted his hair, he knew that it wasn't a whistle-blow.

"No, no, Juvia, you're blowing to hard." He whistled gently as a demonstration. "You've got to blow softer."

Her nose wrinkled at the complications that she'd obviously been oblivious to as she puffed air again. It was more delicately, but that time, her lips were too far apart.

He exhaled deeply. "Make your O smaller." He grimaced at her "improvement." "Not _that_ small." Slowly, he showed her the size again, but, unfortunately, she still didn't get it.

He took her by the shoulders that time, dipping his head so that they were face to face, even as her cheeks colored from their closeness. "Just . . . just pucker your lips like this . . . like _this_, Juvia, _this."_

Finally, she sighed heavily, protesting, "Gray-saaammaaa, it's _hard_."

Oh, yeah. He'd figured it would be. If it was difficult for him, then of course it would be for her.

"Well, maybe there's an easier way . . . ." He pondered silently over it for a while with a frown. Seriously. There was only _two_ steps, so there had to be an easier way to be able to whistle. Or maybe there wasn't. The steps _were_ pretty straightforward. It wasn't that hard to _get_, really, just hard to _perfect_.

He glanced at his blue-haired girlfriend again, noticing her dispirited expression and the slight pout of her lips. Her lips of which she just could not get to achieve the exact, whistle shape.

. . . Her lips, soft, full and pleasantly pink and . . . .

And _hmmm_, he'd thought of something rather neat . . . .

"Hey, Juvia." He turned to her and she'd raised her head to him, hopeful. "I have a good idea . . . ."

She blinked at him slowly, innocently. "Juvia would love to hear it."

And _that_ was good to hear.

So he smirked slyly, pleased with his plan, and moved in closer before opening his mouth in a small O, whistle style.

Her cheeks flushed again and he saw it when she swallowed. "G-Gray-sama, w-what are you . . . ?"

"Just c'mere, closer, will you?"

The second she obeyed him was the second their lips locked, and the second her hands rose to grip him firmly by the front of his shirt (which was oddly still on, though with the heat the was suddenly feeling, he was sure it would be off soon.)

He moved his mouth glidingly over hers, parting her lips with his own until they were spaced in the right amount, until they mimicked his own, until they were flawlessly whistle-ready.

And it was then that he pulled away from her for a breath (quite reluctantly, if you may) while her eyelashes fluttered as she struggled to stop panting.

Her lips were still gapped, though, and the moment her blushing stopped and her breathing evened out, she blew the clearest, sharpest, most harmonious whistle he'd ever heard.

But when she'd suggested, face red, "U-Um, Gray-sama, Juvia feels that she needs more practice . . . ." he was quick to agree, drawing her in for another kiss.

_A/N: Simple enough idea. But why did it take me so long to write this? LOL, I thought of this around the same that I thought of _Just One_. I'm such a loser . . . . T_T - See that sad face? Only a review can cheer me up. Reviews = Love. :) _


End file.
